


*·*Una noche bajo el árbol de cerezo*·*

by Underword



Category: Gintama
Genre: Adios a su relación, Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, Edo Period, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Gintoki, Festivals, Genderbending, Gintoki es Ginko, Gintoki y Takasugi se despiden de su amor, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Katsura es mencionado, Kissing, Pasada relación, Past, Past Relationship(s), Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Semi-Public Sex, Shouyo-sensei mention, TakaGin, Takasugi and Gin say goodbye to their love, Takasugi y Ginko fueron novios, Tension between Takasugi and Ginko, Unresolved Romantic Tension, painful memories of the Joui war
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underword/pseuds/Underword
Summary: Summary: Ginko había estado caminando tranquilamente en Edo a conseguir JUMP hasta que se reencontró con alguien que no había esperado.Ginko x Takasugi
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 10





	*·*Una noche bajo el árbol de cerezo*·*

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del autor: Me volví fan del animé Gintama y sus personajes, además de Gintoki, Hijikata, Katsura y otros me encantó Takasugi. Después de ver la película Benizakura, me llenó de mucha intriga y me empezó a agradar de a poco Takasugi Shinsuke.  
> En esta historia se trata de la versión femenina de Ginko de la saga Dekoboko, me imaginé que Ginko había tenido algo con Takasugi en el pasado y todo terminó mal cuando Shouyo-Sensei murió, este se trata de un encuentro de ellos solos después de tanto tiempo y creo que, es mejor que tengan su espacio para cerrar el capítulo que quedó pendiente para ambos y comenzar a pensar en sus propios futuros.  
> Aparte me si cuenta que hay pocos fic's de Ginko y quise probar escribir uno de ella con Takasugi, puede que él sea un villano pero me sentí muy triste por lo que le pasó y entiendo su dolor al igual que con Gintoki y Katsura.
> 
> ATENCIÓN: este es el primer fic de Gintama, les juro que fue difícil y me dejé llevar más por mi imaginación que pensar mucho sobre las personalidades de Ginko y Takasugi. El de él me resultó complicado, no estoy segura si fui fiel a su personaje como les dije lo escribí al imaginarmelos así. Espero que me perdonen si hice OOC.
> 
> Antes tenía pensado que la clasificación de esta historia sea T pero pasó a ser M, vaya me dejé llevar por mi imaginación. Para que lo sepan tiene partes implícitas de TakaGin.
> 
> Esta historia me dejé llevar en la noche, me inspire en la Portada del manga de Gintama donde muestra a Takasugi y Gintoki bajo el árbol de Sakura y me pareció muy linda y digna de escribir. Otra inspiración fue al oír la canción de Aimer StaRingChild, es muy bella si quieren escucharlo.

**Una noche bajo el árbol de Cerezo**

**By Underword**

**One shot**

Debió imaginar que algo sucedería en cuanto decidiera recorrer en las tranquilas calles Edo para conseguir su preciado JUMP, sin embargo nunca pasó por su mente.

Desde que dejó a los chicos en la oficina avisandoles que iría a buscar trabajo, cuando en verdad solamente quería conseguir su amada revista y comer algún delicioso dulce, debió haberle hecho caso al extraño presentimiento que invadió su pecho. Tal vez esto era un castigo por mentir.

Nunca pero nunca se imaginó que se cruzaría con **él**.

Eligió un mal día en caminar por los callejones solitarios de Edo, para tomar atajo sólo para revivir el sentimiento de nostalgia. Qué estúpida había sido.

-No esperaba verte por aquí, Ginko -una voz escalofriantemente familiar y profunda cortó sus divagaciones.

La susodicha abrió los ojos al reconocerlo.

Por instinto, agarró el mango de su fiel bokuto Lago Toya y se preparó para contraatacar.

Un filo disimulado en su garganta detuvo su avance.

-No tan rápido - le susurró esa misma profunda y sedosa voz acariciando la piel de su oreja- No querrás llamar una innecesaria atención, ¿verdad, Ginko?

Esta escena, era tan similar en aquel Festival donde asistió el Shogun y el viejo Gengai había hecho un atentado contra su vida.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí, Takasugi? -demandó con una tranquilidad amenazante sin soltar su arma, agradecía que podía controlar su emoción enmascarandolo con su indiferencia.

-Tan sólo dando un pequeño paseo -le respondió simplemente, ese tono de voz de alguna forma la molestó, ¿el idiota se estaba burlando de ella?

-Con los bakufu ken* merodeando por aquí con la posibilidad que te atrapen, eres un idiota -aunque en el fondo sabía que no lo era, algo se traía entre manos y eso le hacia peligroso, nunca sabría que es lo que estaba pasando en su ahora retorcida cabeza.

A pesar de no verlo porque estaba situado detrás suyo se imaginó la sonrisa burlona y el encogimiento de hombros.

-Lo dice la persona que apenas se percató de mi presencia -

Idiota, saliste de la nada. Aunque era cierto, reaccionó demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -demandó nuevamente ignorando su descuido- Me extraña que no haya señal de tu grupo de raros -había hecho una rápida vista periférica y no había ninguna presencia de los Kiheitai.

-Hoy preferí pasar este día solo, por si no estabas enterada es el Festival de primavera -

Este bastardo nunca cambió su amor por los festivales, hay veces que hay gustos que nunca mueren.

-Como si eso me importara -aclaró desinteresada en un intento por alejar esos molestos sentimientos de nostalgia.

Una mano grande y callosa acariciando su cuello hizo detener su respiración.

-¿Estás segura, Ginko? -la voz caracterizada de Takasugi que tuvo pocas oportunidades de escucharla solamente en ocasiones que requerían peleas a muerte, sólo en situaciones como esta podía sentir lo seductora que sonaba a sus oídos.

Jamás admitiría que había extrañado oír su voz después de...todos estos años.

-Suéltame -exigió forcejeando. Sabía que si se mantenían así por más tiempo, la abrumante sensación de nostalgia regresaría con mayor intensidad y ella no estaba dispuesta en darle placer a Takasugi en mostrar su lado vulnerable.

-Eso es raro, pareces como si en verdad disfrutaras de esto -comentó burlón deslizando su mano hacia su pecho.

Ginko pisó el pie de Takasugi quien retorció adolorido y de paso dio un codazo en el estómago consiguiendo separarse de él y enfrentarlo.

-¿A qué estás jugando, Takasugi? -Ginko esta vez lo miraba con ferocidad con su bokuto desenfundado.

A pesar de su reciente agresión, Takasugi seguía esbozando esa sonrisa inquietante.

-No cambiaste nada, sigues siendo la misma marimacha de siempre -aclaró con diversión, Después de todo esto no era la primera vez que Ginko lo golpeaba.

-Responde, maldito bastardo -exigió con tranquilidad ignorando la extraña agitación de su pecho ante el toque reciente que tuvo del ex patriota Joui- No estoy de humor para tu maldito juego.

Shinsuke en su lugar enfundó hábilmente su arma, para el desconcierto de Ginko y en su lugar, sacó su kiseru* que colocó en sus labios.

-Será una hermosa noche hoy, ¿no crees, Ginko? -comentó como si ningún altercado hubiera ocurrido entre ambos- Una noche como esta es digno de recostarte a ver los árboles Sakura*.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? No soy como esa otaku rubia que se la pasa babeando a donde pisas, Takasugi -comentó burlonamente con una sonrisa de come mierda que sacó de quicio a cualquiera.

El ex Joui en su lugar dio una calada a su kiseru e hizo una pausa para soplar el humo.

-Nunca dije que lo fueras, nunca te comparaste con ninguna mujer que conocí, Ginko -le habló con un tono ahora enigmático para la mujer de cabellos plateados.

-Se supone que debo tomar eso como cumplido, siempre atraíste mujeres de poco cerebro y se decepcionaban por lo aburrido que eras -Ginko esperaba darle en el clavo, quería de alguna forma sacarle los estribos para borrarle esa molesta sonrisa.

Shinsuke detuvo su atención en su kiseru para mirarle a la mujer samurai, en lugar de molestarse como había esperado tan sólo le miró nada impresionado.

-Sin embargo, una si se quedó -

-Esa rubia que se le ve las panties, tus gustos se han vuelto muy poco originales -comentó Ginko con aburrimiento.

-No me refería a eso -comentó Takasugi mirándola.

Ginko se calló, para mirarlo desconcertado.

-No viniste aquí a revivir el pasado, Takasugi -Ginko tan sólo lo miró desconfiada, nunca bajaría la guardia con su antiguo amigo. No desde que declaró junto con Katsura que ya no eran compañeros.

Sin importar que diez años atrás habían sido pareja.

-No te creo que hayas topado conmigo por accidente -ironizó lo último.

-Me conoces bien -Takasugi esbozó una nueva sonrisa cerrando su ojo visible.

-Habrías ido solo al Festival en lugar de elegir perder el tiempo conmigo -

Takasugi dio otra calada más a su inseparable pipa y sopló humo en el aire.

-Podrías llamar esto como un día libre para ambos -comentó separando a escasos centímetros su kiseru de sus labios- Yo no soy el líder de los Kiheitai hoy y tú no eres mi ex compañera Joui.

¿Una invitación? Pasar el día junto con su ex como si no fueran enemigos, sonaba como un chiste de mal gusto.

-¿Por qué crees que pasaría mi tiempo en el Festival contigo? -a pesar de este tentativo trato, no había dejado de verlo con cautela.

-Nunca pedí eso, Ginko. Eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, ya no somos mocosos de aquella vez -Shinsuke recogió su sombrero, el mismo que usaba para ocultar su rostro de los inu no bakufu, Ginko había pasado por alto el artículo tras el altercado de hace unos momentos. Y sin dar otra explicación le dio la espalda y se marchó.

Ginko quedó sola en el callejón. Debería sentirse aliviada ahora que el objeto de su ansiedad se fue, podría continuar con su vida, regresar a Yorozuya y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero, una parte de su profundo ser se negaba hacerlo. Por mucho que tratara de olvidarlo, Takasugi fue su primer amor y su pareja.

Los buenos y malos momentos que han compartido juntos los tenía grabados en su memoria, que había creído que se habían borrado por las tragedias que ocurrieron después, hasta que...por una decisión que estuvo obligada a tomar perdió a su sensei y luego, a todos.

Ya no quería perder a alguien más, eso fue una promesa que se hizo después.

Miró una vez más a donde Takasugi se fue, antes de darse cuenta lo siguió.

…

Ginko caminaba junto con Takasugi...a una prudente distancia.

No entendía qué le impulsó a seguir a su enemigo jurado dirigiéndose al Festival de primavera, en lugar de sus queridos niños para disfrutar este día…

Mierda, se olvidó completamente de Shinpachi y Kagura.

Ir tras ellos no sería mala idea, el día estaba cayendo, aún no era tarde pero…

Un ligero sonido de una risa la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué? -preguntó controlando su temperamento.

-Me sorprende encontrarte muy callada a comparación cuando éramos adolescentes -no necesitaba ver directamente que en estos momentos el muy imbécil estaba sonriendo- Hay algo en lo que te tiene pensativa.

Ginko se rascó el oído con su dedo meñique poniendo su expresión aburrida.

-Tan sólo estuve pensando que esto me parece una situación cliché -

-Aún así, aceptaste en venir -comentó Shinsuke con burla.

-Tan sólo quiero asegurarme que no cometas ninguna locura como hiciste en el anterior Festival - aclaró tirando la cera de su oído en alguna parte.

\- No te molestes, hoy estoy de buen humor que quiero nada más que disfrutarlo -dijo llevando su mano a su sombrero.

- _Como si pudiera creerte_ -se dijo Ginko mirando su espalda, cubierta de su kimono elegante magenta con estampados de polillas doradas, su cabello oscuro con matices púrpura brillando a la luz cuyas hebras eran mucho más largas que recordaba. Ginko se preguntaba si alguna vez se las cortaba, en sus anteriores encuentros su kimono entreabierto exponía su pecho aún musculoso, se preguntaba si en estos años mantenía su salud estable o si la locura no afecto con su sueño.

Se detuvo, ¿por qué estaba pensando en él ahora? Ellos ya no eran novios, no es necesario preocuparse por Takasugi, ¡eran enemigos después de todo!

Bueno, hoy no pero…

Vio de reojo a Takasugi sonriendo ligeramente mirando el Festival.

¡Maldición!

Necesitaba azúcar en estos momentos.

…

Ahora Ginko estaba bajo el árbol de Cerezo junto con Takasugi, a una distancia prudente mientras comía dango que había comprado.

Lo había seguido hasta aquí luego de hacer ciertas paradas y un pequeño paseo por los puestos de comida.

El silencio le parecía incómodo para Ginko, Takasugi desde que lo conoce siempre ha sido alguien de pocas palabras y prefería el silencio y la soledad. Al parecer, ese rasgo no ha cambiado para nada salvo el retorcido deseo de destruir el mundo.

Casi como Sasuke* pero resulta ser mucho más interesante que él.

De alguna manera, Takasugi poseía rasgos que lo hacía un antagonista genial, mucho más genial que cualquiera de los otros antagonistas vistos en su JUMP.

Mierda. ¿¡En qué estaba pensando!?

-Pensé que dijiste que disfrutarías del Festival -Ginko decidió romper el silencio para olvidarse la idea que se le acaba de cruzar por su mente. El silencio le hacía reflexionar de cosas que no quería pensar.

-Lo hago, desde este lugar se puede apreciar mejor el espectáculo -

-Olvidé que prefieres un sitio donde no haya mucha gente -comentó Ginko notando ese detalle.

Takasugi no se tomó las molestias de corregirlo, a pesar que hayan pasado una década desde la guerra Joui sin verse el uno al otro aún conocían rasgos que no se han borrado con los años.

Sobre todo, Ginko con su desagradable gusto con el azúcar.

O él que amaba los festivales a pesar que se insistía que no poseía algún gusto o vicio.

Ginko observaba por el rabillo del ojo a Takasugi, sea por curiosidad o buscando algún rastro del hombre del que ella había estado enamorada hace mucho tiempo.

Se veía tranquilo, con una calma diferente que lo caracterizaba. Tan sólo miraba los cerezos cayendo con elegancia en el aire y el Festival iluminado a la distancia con gente preparándose para la principal atracción, tenía una extraña sonrisa imperceptible en sus labios y su ojo visible brillaba, no como una bestia hambrienta o malévola, sino una extrañamente cálida.

Como si se olvidara de todo. De su odio por el mundo. De su profundo dolor que le obligó a tomar el camino de la oscuridad.

Ginko se preguntaba si alguna vez Takasugi disfrutaría su vida así.

-No me mires así -la voz profunda de Takasugi cortó el tren de sus pensamientos.

Ginko se sorprendió que inconscientemente se le había acercado, ahora la distancia que los separaba era apenas unos centímetros.

A pesar que Takasugi la miraba intensamente amenazandola en silencio que no avanzara más, Ginko dejó escapar un suspiro y miró al suelo como si temiera de ver la expresión de Takasugi cuando le preguntara lo siguiente.

-Shinsuke -por primera vez, llamó por el nombre que anteriormente usó en los días que habían salido juntos- ¿Aún me odias? -ya no le temblaba la voz, porque ya se imaginaba su respuesta- ¿Me odias por todo lo que ha pasado? - _¿Me odias por haber roto la promesa que te hice? ¿Me odias por haberte matado en aquel momento?_

Silencio. Había un silencio cargado de tensión, Ginko se imaginó que el pelinegro se enfadaría por haberle arruinado el ambiente que se dignó a disfrutar.

Sin embargo, el reclamo nunca llegó a sus oídos.

-¿Crees que lo estaría aún juntos bajo este mismo árbol de cerezo? -sus oídos captaron nuevamente aquella voz tan sedosa y profunda.

Al levantar la mirada con lentitud se encontró con el único ojo verde de Shinsuke mirándola con una expresión ilegible.

Luego él desvío su atención para soltar el humo de su boca.

-Y tú…¿no me dijiste que me matarías si me vieras otra vez? -preguntó para mirarla nuevamente.

No...yo…

Ginko vaciló. Su mirada se oscureció, pero no se movió a su espada y en su lugar quedó en silencio, a pesar que había jurado esa declaración con Zura, Takasugi ahora no estaba haciendo nada. Ella lo haría si le provocaba pero no era alguien que mataba por sangre fría.

No como Takasugi.

-No te mataré -declaró finalmente para luego agregar- Por ahora.

-Vergüenza -Takasugi tan sólo suspiró con clara decepción aunque Ginko sospechaba que se lo había anticipado, se conocían muy bien después de todo.

Ginko regresó su mirada pensativa hacia el Festival. Era increíble ver cómo la gente actuaba tan despreocupada y disfrutaba con alegría a pesar que la era había cambiado con los Amanto viviendo entre ellos.

-Sabes, no estaría mal si muriera de tu propia mano -un susurro la sorprendió.

Al girar su cabeza se encontró cara a cara con Takasugi.

Ginko inmediatamente quiso alejarse, pero Takasugi fue rápido y llevó su mano sujetando su barbilla obligándole a mirarlo a su único ojo verde directamente.

-Sé que muy profundamente en tu alma blanca que odias al mundo más que yo, Ginko - le habló entre susurros, la forma que su voz viajaba en el aire se sentía provocativo y embriagante como el sake- Lo que no entiendo es que hayas decidido dejar a un lado tu odio para proteger este mismo mundo que arrebató lo que amabas.

A pesar de la agobiante sensación que muy pronto se saldría de control, Ginko se resistió. No iba a darle placer a Takasugi por esto. No más.

-Es algo que no lo entenderías, tomé mi camino y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho -la misma Ginko se sorprendía que pueda hablar sin problemas al líder de los Kiheitai sin siquiera titubear, estaba agradecida de no mostrarse débil. Le devolvió una mirada intensa que sólo lo hacía cuando se enfrentaba ante algún enemigo y por supuesto, era Takasugi- Si te hubiera seguido Shinsuke, estaría mucho peor de lo que tú lo estás. No es así como me enseñó Sensei.

Shinsuke la miró enfadado, sea por su osadía de confrontarlo o mencionar al amado Sensei difunto de ambos.

Le llamó la atención la intensidad de la mirada escarlata de Ginko, esa misma mirada que la había visto innumerables veces cuando había sido la legendaria "Shiroyasha" en la Guerra Joui.

-No me importa lo que hagas con este Gobierno o con quienes te asocies. Conocí a personas increíbles que viven en este mundo, me hicieron ver que no todo es cruel y frío como tú lo ves, es hermoso y más brillante -sonrió con suavidad al recordar a Otose, Shinpachi, Otae, Kagura, Katsura, Hasegawa, Catherine, Tama, muchas otras personas incluso los Shinsengumi- No dejaré que lo destruyas junto con ellos sólo para sentirte bien -declaró finalmente.

El semblante de Takasugi se oscureció. Ginko era alguien que nunca se doblegaría ante nadie, estaba dispuesta en dar su vida por alguien incluso si es un extraño y eso lo encontraba de alguna manera entre admirable y detestable al mismo tiempo.

Incluso es capaz de dejar a un lado sus sentimientos pasados por él para proteger por los que más ama.

Era claro que Ginko ya no quería sufrir más pérdidas. Después de todo lo que perdió en aquella guerra.

Takasugi había recordado a Ginko llena de sangre y lágrimas después de haber ejecutado a su querido sensei con sus propias manos a contra de su voluntad, podía jurar que su alma había sido desgarrada junto con el de Zura y él. Luego de aquella vez, Takasugi fingió dormir cuando Ginko lo visitó en la enfermería y le había despedido con un beso en la frente y luego, no la volvió a ver jamás.

Luego de diez años atrás decidió hacer una pequeña aparición para comprobar a Ginko. Se había convertido en una bella mujer, su aspecto era maduro aunque se imaginaba que conservaba su indomable cabello plateado, su personalidad provocativa e infantil junto con su desagradable amor por el azúcar pero quería ver con sus propios ojos si Ginko había cambiado o no en cuanto a su forma de pensar o si aún conservaba a aquella bestia que había sido en la guerra.

De alguna forma, le sorprendió que haya frenado su ataque con su mano y no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar en cuanto ella lo golpeó.

En lugar de enfadarse por eso, se sintió feliz que Ginko no haya cambiado en verdad.

Incluso cuando se encontraron nuevamente por el tema de Benizakura, esta vez con Katsura y Yorozuya se sintió nostálgico cuando la vio pelear contra Nizou.

Ginko siempre había sido poderosa y hermosa ante sus ojos, seguía siendo la Shiroyasha después de tantos años de distancia.

Sabía que sus caminos eran diferentes y que llegaría un día que debían separarse para que cada uno pudiera cumplirlos, puede que Ginko y él un tiempo habían estado juntos luego de admitir sus sentimientos pero ambos sabían que nunca iban a terminar juntos sea por la guerra o por el presente mismo.

De alguna manera, su relación algún día iba a terminar tarde o temprano.

Shinsuke admitía que lo que más se sintió atraído de Ginko fue su carisma, su determinación escondida detrás de su irritante personalidad, ese fuego en su mirada carmesí que sólo se encendía a la hora de luchar para proteger o al momento cuando peleaba contra Takasugi, incluso las diferentes expresiones que llegó a apreciarlas en pocas ocasiones en las que Ginko demostraba abiertamente.

Había odiado y amado cada parte de Ginko incluso después de que todo salió mal.

Y ahora, al menos por este día iba a aprovechar para finalmente cerrar el capítulo que quedó pendiente para ambos.

Ginko había esperado alguna respuesta agresiva por parte de Shinsuke, por alguna razón ya no temía si recibía alguna violencia por su parte que demostrara su odio, después de todo ella se lo merecía.

Había cargado esta culpa por una década y aprendió cómo vivirla mientras seguía adelante, pero cada vez que se encontraba con Zura y Takasugi sentía que el peso del mundo regresaba a ella con nuevas fuerzas.

No podía evitar sentir esa sensación. El dolor, la culpa, el arrepentimiento, la ira y la vergüenza por ser la causante de que Katsura sea fugitivo más buscado y Takasugi se haya convertido en la bestia que es ahora.

A veces, le gustaría que las cosas entre ellos hubiera sido diferente.

Que Shouyo-sensei no hubiera sido arrestado, que su escuela no hubiera sido quemado, que todos no hubieran elegido participar en esa guerra y enfrentarse a los Amanto.

Simplemente habían tenido una vida pacífica.

Donde todavía verían el mundo hermoso.

Lastimosamente las cosas no eran así.

Ginko se preguntaba qué es lo que Takasugi estaba esperando, ¿a dónde fue el reclamo violento o un arrebato suyo? ¿De verdad este era Takasugi?

Iba a cuestionar lo que estaba pensando Takasugi hasta que…

Ginko gimió. No había esperado que el bastardo cerrara la distancia que los separaba apenas unos centímetros, en cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto con los de ella la tomaron por sorpresa. Maldición, esto se sentía en el momento en que recibió su primer beso con Takasugi cuando fueron dos adolescentes torpes y hormonales.

Sintió un escalofrío viajar por su columna vertebral, quería separarse de inmediato de este idiota.

Takasugi se dio cuenta de su intención y colocó su mano tras su cabeza evitando que Ginko se separara. Bastardo, pensó la peliplata tratando de luchar ante el abrumante beso que provocaba Shinsuke, quien los movía como si tratara de memorizar la textura de sus labios, su sabor y todo.

Sintió los dientes de Takasugi morder su labio inferior no a un punto de sangrar pero si picaba, Ginko por reacción abrió su boca consiguiendo que Shinsuke introduciera su lengua para encontrarse con la suya.

Ginko podía saborear el tabaco y humo de su lengua, a pesar que detestara su sabor amargo extrañamente no luchó contra eso y en su lugar, terminó cediendo y devolviéndole el beso con la misma intensidad.

Inconscientemente llevó sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Takasugi y lo abrazó sin ninguna intención de separarse de aquel embriagante y adictivo beso.

Takasugi se sentía triunfal pero su festejo no duró mucho porque también comenzaba a dejarse llevar por la sensación que provocaba el beso después de mucho tiempo.

Había pasado años que no sintió el dulce sabor de los labios y la boca de Ginko. A pesar que lo dulce lo encontraba desagradable, lo había extrañado.

Joder, había extrañado esto.

Ambos se encontraban en el suelo, Takasugi encima de Ginko sin cortar el beso ambos bajo el árbol de Sakura ignorando los fuegos artificiales que iluminaba el cielo nocturno.

Ni el gran espectáculo ni la belleza de las flores del árbol Sakura podía compararse a dos jóvenes que alguna vez se amaron compartiendo su último momento juntos como si no hubiera un mañana.

Porque después de esto volverán a ser enemigos.

Ginko bebía todo de Takasugi para memorizar cada fibra de su ser ya que esto sería lo último que compartirían. Su aroma. Su calor. Su voz sedosa y profunda que tanto le provocó emociones intensas. Su piel. Su hermoso ojo verde con ese brillo afilado que amenazaba con cortarla. Su cuerpo que, a pesar de múltiples heridas de sus anteriores batallas, se había vuelto más fuerte que nunca. Su alma herida pero firme. Su corazón latente. Su cabello que provocaba cosquillas a su rostro.

Todo de él, lo había extrañado. Recordó cuánto había amado cada fibra de él y ahora le resultaba difícil la idea de dejarlo ir.

Ginko gimió de placer al sentir las manos expertas de Shinsuke tocando su cuerpo vestido.

Esas manos que había portado su espada blandiendola en batallas siendo letales, tocando y componiendo las más bellas melodías en su shamisen y esas mismas manos que exploraron su cuerpo en su primera vez como lo está haciendo ahora.

Takasugi sentía que ya no podía mantener bajo control, quizás besar a Ginko para callarla y provocarla no fue una buena idea. Por su impulso ya no quería separarse de ella, todo lo de Ginko avivaba el fuego de su interior y quería grabarlo en su memoria.

Su aroma embriagante y dulce, su sabor igual de dulce tan desagradable y tolerante a la vez, su piel tan clara y suave al tacto, su cuerpo cálido, fuerte y blando al mismo tiempo, su voz irritante y hermoso, su sonrisa y su alma que irradian luz que extinguía las tinieblas, sus manos que recorrían su pecho sin ningún atisbo de timidez y su cabello plateado que era suave como una nube de algodón.

Maldición, cómo había podido vivir sin ella.

Ninguna otra mujer había logrado provocarlo de esta manera. Ninguna logró hacerle perder el control que tanto estuvo orgulloso de mantenerlo. Ninguna le despertó la sensación intensa que estaba sintiendo ahora.

Las manos de Ginko había olvidado que esas manos tan delicadamente femeninas pero callosas, por las innumerables batallas y múltiples trabajos manuales al tacto, había recorrido su cuerpo dejando rastros de electricidad que avivababa aún más el fuego de su interior en el momento en que ambos habían hecho su primera vez, nuevamente lo estaba despertando.

Se sentía vivo otra vez.

Ambos sentían que habían perdido esto.

Se separaron para recuperar aire que había escaseado.

Estaban hechos un desastre, ambos rojos por el intenso calor del beso y la saliva que compartieron escapándose de sus bocas.

A pesar de todo, ninguno estaba dispuesto en retroceder ahora.

El beso avivó el calor olvidado de sus cuerpos y almas y necesitaban calmarlo ya.

Por suerte estaban lejos del Festival y de cualquier curioso, el espectáculo los mantenía distraídos y por lo tanto nadie los espiaría por un buen rato.

Con prisa, despojaron sus respectivas ropas y volvieron a acercarse para tener contacto de piel con piel.

Ambos gimieron en cuanto sintieron el calor del otro, compartieron una mirada cariñosa después de tantos años de odio, angustia y dolor; un beso tierno que se tornó apasionado, un abrazo compartido, una caricia sincronizada en un dueto silencioso, gemidos por cada placentero dolor creando sus propias músicas, sudor y lágrimas por cada sensación cálida y placentera de sus movimientos. Todo esto sería lo último que compartirían estando bajo el árbol de cerezo con la Luna como testigo.

Casi esto era un escenario digno de una canción.

Un relato que le recordaba a Una diosa tan hermosa como este amor que Shinsuke y Ginko estaban compartiendo que muy pronto terminaría como sus descendientes, ya que la vida terrenal era corta y las flores de cerezo eran tan efímeras como la vida de un samurai cuando iba en batallas.

La vida era injustamente corta pero hermosa.

Shinsuke y Ginko sabían que estaban llegando a su final.

Shinsuke limpió el rastro de lágrimas que se había deslizado de los ojos de Ginko y le regaló un beso para apaciguar su dolor, aquel gesto tierno ella no tardó en devolverle y abrazarlo rodeando su cuello y su cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Shin...Shinsuke -gimió Ginko cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la sensación que su cuerpo y alma estaban experimentando ahora.

-Gin-Ginko -el gemido de Takasugi era bajo pero lo suficiente para que la susodicha lo escuchara.

Estaban cerca, podían sentirlo. Sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez más erráticos y desenfrenados sin dejar de sincronizarse, sus gemidos eran apagados por la explosión que provocaba los fuegos artificiales y el aire fresco aliviaba el intenso calor que sus cuerpos irradiaban.

No sabían quien de los dos llegó primero, ambos eran tan tercos y orgullosos que nunca lo admitirían, los dos gritaron cuando alcanzaron sus límites llenándose de sudor, esencias y aromas.

Shinsuke se retiró cuidadosamente de Ginko situándose a su lado, por reacción natural la abrazó mientras ambos trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones.

Ninguno de los dos estaban arrepentidos de lo que habían hecho, después de todo eran sólo ellos y nadie más.

Ambos les hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, lamentablemente la vida estaba llena de momentos inevitables y resultados impredecibles.

No necesitaban hablar que este gesto era un adiós.

Adiós a la amistad que compartieron con Katsura. Adiós a los días de paz que disfrutaron en la niñez. Adiós al amor que una vez compartieron.

Cuando se recuperaron no tardaron en vestirse nuevamente y situarse en sus lugares.

Era el momento de separarse, a pesar que el Festival aún no iba a terminar.

Ginko al mirar a Takasugi, supo que todavía lo amaba no como antes, pero aún era y seguía siendo una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Se apoyó en su hombro silenciosamente.

No necesitaba ver a Shinsuke que aquel gesto no se lo había esperado y que haría ademán para alejarse.

-Podemos...quedarnos así por un rato más -preguntó Ginko, debería separarse ahora que ambos habían hecho su último amor pero temía que Shinsuke desapareciera en cualquier momento.

Takasugi no le respondió pero tampoco se alejó de ella.

En su lugar, ambos quedaron así disfrutando del último espectáculo del fuego artificial bajo el árbol del cerezo.

....

-Gin-san -

-... -

-Gin-san -

-...-

-Es inútil no se despierta -

-Deberías hacerlo mejor, Shinpachi -

-¡¡¡GIN-CHAN, DESPIERTA!!! -

La susodicha abrió los ojos alarmada, luchando por la nubosidad del sueño se encontró con Shinpachi, Kagura y Sadaharu mirándola entre regaño y preocupación.

-Kagura...Shinpachi -murmuró.

-¿Qué estaba pensando, Gin-san? Dormir bajo el árbol de Cerezo y a estas horas le hará pescar un resfriado - le regañó suavemente el joven samurai.

-Es injusto, Gin-chan. Fuiste al Festival sin nosotros, mamá esta muy decepcionada de ti así no es como te crié -Podía percibir un tono preocupado de Kagura detrás de su infantil reclamo.

-Lo siento mucho, chicos -se disculpó Ginko levantándose de su lugar, sentía su cuerpo pesado debe ser que estuvo bebiendo otra vez- ¿Qué les parece si disfrutamos del Festival? Aún queda algo de tiempo antes de cerrar ¿no? -

Shinpachi soltó un suspiro de alivio y los ojos de Kagura brillaron ante la idea que iba a comer al igual que Sadaharu.

-Bien pero tú pagarás la comida aru -aclaró Kagura con una sonrisa.

-Kagura-chan, no exageres recuerda que nuestro presupuesto debe alcanzar para este mes -le recordó Shinpachi.

-Pues mi estómago esta vacío debo apresurarme antes que todo se cierre -hizo ademán para dirigirse a los puestos de comida.

Mientras alcanzaba a los chicos, Ginko se sentía extraña. Acaso su reciente encuentro con Shinsuke, ¿fue un sueño?

En estos momentos, se sentía algo surrealista entre su momento con Shinsuke y sus empleados de Yorozuya.

Sintió que algo se le cayó al suelo.

Al inclinarse a levantarlo vio que se trataba de un kiseru.

Espera un momento.

O sea que, todo lo que pasó con Takasugi...fue real.

Sintió las mejillas enrojecerse al evocar la reciente imagen del último amor que compartió con su antiguo novio.

Mierda.

Antes que Shinpachi y Kagura lo notaran, guardó rápidamente el kiseru en su traje.

Esta pipa, será al menos un pequeño recuerdo cuando llegue el momento en que sepa que ya no volverá a verlo más.

-Gin-san -llamó Shinpachi con curiosidad- Está usted bien, sus mejillas están rojas.

-Debe ser que Gin-chan ha estado bebiendo, es una borracha como muchas mujeres de mediana edad y pechugonas aru -pronunció Kagura burlona.

-¡Oye! No me compares con Tsunade-sama* y Rangiku*, soy más moderada a la hora de beber -aclaró con puchero la peli plata.

Shinpachi y Kagura hasta Sadaharu la miraron para nada convencidos.

-Gin-chan, deberías dejar de comer mucho azúcar tienes una picadura de mosquito en tu cuello -señaló Kagura.

¿Qué?

-Debería cuidar más su consumo de azúcar, Gin-san. Su dulce sangre atrae a los mosquitos -habló Shinpachi con suave regaño.

¿Qué? ¿¡QUÉ!?

Ginko sacó mágicamente un espejo compacto, en su cuello tenía un pequeño corte rojo más una mancha rojiza que resaltaba en su piel clara.

-¡¡LO VOY A MATAR!! -gritó Ginko iracunda ignorando las miradas extrañadas de Kagura, Sadaharu y Shinpachi.

Takasugi Shinsuke será mejor que te prepares, porque esta vez no le tendría ni una pizca de piedad.

Sin percatarse que lejos de todo, el mismo bastardo caminaba con tranquilidad en la noche con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Le habría gustado ver la expresión que pondría Ginko ante la marca que le había dejado.

Esta sería la última.

Estos recuerdos ambos los tendrían grabados en mente, cada vez que cierren los ojos bajo el árbol de cerezo.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Bakufu ken o inu no bakufu: perros del Gobierno, apodo de los Shinsengumi  
> Kiseru: pipa japonesa  
> Shamisen: guitarra japonesa  
> Sasuke: personaje de Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke.  
> Tsunade-sama: Sanin del animé Naruto, mujer hermosa de cincuenta años, caracterizada por ser borracha y con pechos grandes  
> Rangiku: Teniente de la décima escuadrón del Gotei 13 del animé Bleach, es una mujer hermosa, con pechos grandes y bebedora también  
> Sakura: flor del cerezo  
> Muchas gracias por la lectura, espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado y comenten por favor


End file.
